The Start of Something New
by xXxRazygoodnessxXx
Summary: When a class project brings Troy and Taylor together will something spark between them?
1. The Project

**The start of something new**

**Prologue: The Project**

**A/N: Hello. This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle with the comments. Anyway plz enjoy!**

**Jojo xx**

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

**-Taylor Swift,** _You belong with me_

"Hey Tay do you have a pencil I can borrow?" asked the love of my life, Troy Bolton. He smiled as I stared dumbstruck at him. We rarely spoke none less than borrow things from each other.

"Umm...sure just give me a sec" I said quickly searching my bag for a writing untensil. A couple of minutes later I found one and gave it to him.

"Thanks" he said rewarding me with one of his notorious smiles. My heart fluttered.

"No prob"

He then turned around so he could finish his test. I was about to do the same thing but instead found myself getting distracted by his luscious hair. Ever since I first met him I wonder what it felt like. It's been a strange fantasy of mine to touch it. Never in a million years would that happen.

"Five mintues" said our geometry teacher Mrs. Henderson. She watched us with her beady eyes as we slowly finished. Chad was the last to turn in his test. Math was one of his weakest subject, I should know because last year I had to tutor him. When she collected the tests Mrs. H (Henderson) then told us something that would change my life forever.

"Ok class instead of having pop quizzes and tests we are going to have a project"

"Yes!" someone in the back said. Mrs. H didn't hear he/she her attention was focused on the class waiting to see their reactions. I breathed a sigh of relief. I hated quizzes and tests they made me really nervous.

"Mrs. Henderson" said Gabriella she was raising her hand the teacher then nodded for her to continue "What will the project be on?"

"That's an excellent question Miss Montez. I have decided this week assignment will be about the human body"

"Eh? I thought this was Math class not science" someone said. The class snickered causing Mrs. H to get red.

"Silence please! Unless anyone would like detention"

Everyone then fell quiet. The teacher smiled now she could explain the assignment without getting interrupted.

I wasn't really listening I was too busy doodling in my notebook. It was only when she said the word 'partners' when I started to pay attention.

"So Wait? This assignment involve partners?" asked Zeke his brown eyes staring intently as he awaited for Mrs. H to answer.

"Yes, Mr. Baylor is that a problem?"

"No ma'am it isn't" Him and Chad both high fived each other. They were most likely going to be partners. As for me this was bad news because I preferred to work independently that way I accomplish more things. And besides I had no one to partner up with.

"Sweet this is going to be a easy A" said Lucas. Him and Sharpy were both wearing wide smiles on their faces. As usual they thought they had this one in the bag.

The only person that did look apprehensive was Troy. He was tapping his pencil nervously (I mean the one I lend him) on his desk. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck. I felt bad for him because he wasn't the smartest apple on the tree especially when it came to school. I wonder how he managed to get a 3.0.

"Hey Tay" someone called. It took me a few moments to realize it was Gabriella. She smiled when I looked at her. Me and her were usually partners.

"Wanna be my partner?" she asked still smiling that bright smile of her's. Suddenly something inside me told me to say no. I mean Gabriella was smart and all but she was kind of annoying. She talked alot and I mostly ended up doing all the work.

Without warning I looked at Troy. He was still tapping his pencil nervously and the sweat on the back of his neck was rapidly increasing. I hated seeing him like this. So quickly making up my mind I said.

"Naw no thanks I think I'm going to partner up with someone new this time"

"Who?" said Gabriella the smile completely gone.

I stared at Troy. He was all I ever thought about these days. Ever since I first enrolled in this school and saw him walking down the hall with his basketball buddies I knew I had to have him. Sure he wasn't my type but his personalitly was. And that was enough for me.

"Troy..." I trailed.

She then looked at him and then back at me.

"Seriously? Your pairing up with my boyfriend?" she sounded like this was a joke.

I forced myself to smile.

"Yep. Now if you excuse me I have some business to attend to" I said standing and making my way towards him.

I heard her snort and then say "I can't believe you! Ditching me for my boyfriend! I hope he says no!"

I'll admit that last comment stung. It hadn't occur to me till now that he might say no. It would be my worst nightmare if he did.

"Troy" I anxiously said and he then stopped tapping and turned to face me. I gulped. I had no idea what to say. Slowly I took a deep breathe and flashed him a warm smile.

"Would you like to be my partner?"

I waited which seem like ages. He looked more handsomer up close. His blue eyes look more bluer and that hair... god it was so darn beautiful! Finally he cleared his throat.

"Are you serious? I thought for sure you and Gabby were going to be partners"

"Yeah. But we had a change of plans and decided to have different partners. So what do you say?"

He thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Sure. Why not?"

I breathed a giant sigh of relief. He said yes! Yes! This was like the best day of my life!

"Ok class" said Mrs. H I didn't even realize that everybody else was up searching for partners "Please have a seat"

I smiled at Troy one last time and went back to my seat. Gabriella was shooting me daggers. I had a feeling that things between us was going to get more intense since I was his partner now.

"The project will be due next week so make sure it isn't late" said Mrs. H eyeing the clock. Class was almsot over thank god!

The bell rang. Everyone then darted for the door. I stood behind because I had to organize my bag it was messy as hell. Suddenly Troy came up to me with something in his hands. I stared at it. It looked like a piece of paper.

"Hey Troy what's up?" I said trying my best not to sound too excited or nervous. The sides of his lips curled.

"Here's my number" he handed me the piece of paper I took it with shakey hands.

"But why would I need your number?" I asked baffled. Don't get me wrong I was totally siked that he gave it to me but at the sametime I was confused.

"Because I want you to come over tomorrow so we can work on our project" he said heading for the door "Oh Tay...please call before you come ok?"

"Sure"

And he walked out the room.


	2. First Encounter

**Chapter One:**

I can remember it like it was yesterday. The moment that me and Troy Bolton first met. It was late fall when my father decided to move. Him and my mom hated their jobs...well mainly their bossies and when the opportunity of a new job came along both of my parents jumped on it. So two days later we arrived in New Mexico. The heat was horrible! It was unlike anything I ever experienced before. It took me two whole weeks to get used to it. Mom then decided to enroll me into school since Dad was preoccupy with his job. I didn't mind I kind of wanted to get out of the house.

The moment I walked into that school all eyes were glued on me. It was as if I were some lab experiement. People whispered and laughed. Some even shoved me when they walked past. I wanted to die. My locker was the only place where I felt safe because unlike the rest of the student body it didn't judge me. I was in the process of organizing my locker when I heard the loud squeals from the girls. You would of thought a rock star was in our school. Curious I followed their line of gazes and landed my eyes on him.

Troy Bolton. Who even back then looked like a god himself. An entourage mostly surrounded him mainly guys from the basketball team. They were good looking but not Troy Bolton good looking! By then I was gawking like a idiot. Embarrassed I closed my mouth and made my way to class. Unknowningly I pushed somebody by accident and he or she shoved me hard. The next thing I knew I ramed into someone. He/she balanced me so I wouldn't fall on my face.

"Are you ok, Miss?" asked a soothing voice.

I looked into the person eyes and found myself gasping.

"Yep. I am now thanks to you" I said a light blush blazing my cheeks. Troy smiled. A kind of smile that could melt any heart in the world.

"Glad to hear that Miss"

Suddenly it dawned that he was calling me Miss.

"My name is Taylor. Taylor Mckessie" I said extending my hand out to his.

"I'm Troy. Troy bolton. It's nice to meet you Tay" he said taking my palm into his. It was the softest hand I have ever touched. I smiled. No one has never called me, Tay before.

"Likewise"

"Yo Troy come on man we're going to be late" said a guy with a light brown afro. Him and Troy's entourage was giving me the stink eye along with the rest of the student body who was standing in the hall.

"Well then" I said nervously I was starting to feel uncomforatble "It was ncie meeting you Troy. See ya!" and I started to leave. Already girls were shooting me dirty looks.

"I hope so" he said or thought he said it but it was kinda hard because I was now speed walking hoping to get away from the wandering stares.

It turns out me and Troy had three classes together. But unfortunately he never noticed me again. But I was still determined to get his attention one way or another. Two years has past. I was still the same ole me East High very own brainiac. While Troy's popularitly was growing within every hour. Finally the moment to get to Troy's attention came all thanks to Mrs. Henderson. Looking back I'm glad I chose Troy over Gabriella. This was the perfect chance to get to know each other without it seeming weird or awkward.

Before I went over to Troy's I took a quick shower. After that I straightened m yhair and for the first time in three years I put make-up on. When I thought I looked presentable for Troy I rapidly sprintz on my perfume. Japanese Cherry Blossom. I then ran downstairs and told my parents that I would be gone for an hour to work on a project with someone from school. I started my car and pulled out the driveway. Suddenly it dawned on me that I was forgetting something. But what? Can't figure out what I shook the feeling away and drove to Troy's house.

**So how was that? I know it was kind of lame but I wanted to give you insight of how the two first met. Anyway please review and sorry that this chapter was short. Next one will be a little longer. **

**Jojoxx :))**


	3. Unexpected Turn

**Troy's P.O.V**

After playing some basketball with my dad I decided to take a shower. Gabriella just called and said she wanted to stop by later. I was very excited that she did because in class today she seemed a little upset about something. I tried asking her what but she wouldn't give me a direct answer. Whatever it was I wanted to tell her it was going to be alright and she shouldn't worry. But that would be like talking to a brick wall. I checked my cell to see if I had any messeges in case that Taylor chick called. For some strange reason I was kind of weired out that she asked me to be her partner instead of Gabby. Which was a huge mistake if you ask me!

For starters Gabby is way smarter than me. And plus she's an amazing worker and planner unlike me who lacks in both. Seriously what was Tay thinking? Choosing a lunkhead like me? I mean I had no problem working with her. Hell I was going to get a easy A. So no complaints there. Anyway I went into the bathroom and stared in the mirror at my reflection. For some reason I looked tired. Maybe it was the extra practice that dad kept giving me. It took me ten minutes to wash up. After that I sprayed on colonge that Gabby got me as a birthday present last year. It smelled great on me!

Suddenly there was a knock at my door. Baffled I went to go answer it. Startled it was my mother in her 'kiss the cook' apron. I sighed. I hated when she wore that.

"Troy darling there's a young lady waiting at the door for you" she said wearing her brightest smile. I groaned. Gabriella wasn't suppose to be here for another hour.

"Is it Gabby?" I asked hoping she would say no because I was no near ready for her to see me right now.

"Actually no she said her name was Baylor or something like that. I don't know I had my earbuds in"

"Taylor" I said surpressing an agitated sigh "Her name is Taylor and why in the hell is she here anyway?"

"Troy!" she yelled a frown playing her lips "Language please!"

"Sorry" I muttered flashing her an apologetic smile. The frown then vanished.

"She said you and her had a school project to complete"

"Yeah that's right. Tell her I'll be down in a sec" I said closing the door.

A few minutes later I was in the living room greeting an apprehensive Taylor. She gave a small smile when she saw me. I must admit she looked completely different. I'm so used of seeing her with curly poofy hair than straight. She looked beautiful and a bit spunky. And her aroma smelled exotic and refreshing unlike Gabriella who smelled like cheap perfume. I never noticed it before but her eyes seemed to shine a little. It was cute.

"Hey" I said nervously. She looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"Hey" she said shyly "Um...you look nice"

I arched a brow. "Um...thanks" I had no clue why she would say that. I wasn't wearing anything special just an old t-shirt and jeans.

"You look nice yourself"

This made her smile for some reason.

"Thanks. So are you ready to get to work?" she asked digging in her bag to get out her textbook. I groaned. This was the last thing I wanted to do.

"About that Tay I was wondering if you could do it"

"Excuse me?" she said a disbeliefing look forming on her face.

"Gabby is suppose to be stopping by and she wanted for me and her to go to the movies so..." I trailed hoping that she would get the picture. She did and I could tell she wasn't happy about it.

"Look Troy" she said crossing her arms. I could tell I was about ot get it. "Mrs. Henderson said that this project involved partners"

"I know" I quickly said. I knew this was really unfair of me to do this but I had to. "Look me and Gabby hadn't been on a date in a while"

"Not trying to be rude or anything but how is this my problem?"

"Tay please...I'll do anything I promise"

She then held up her hand and I stopped.

"Anything?" she questioned and I thought I saw a smile curl her lips.

"Yeah...anything"

I then prepared myself for whatever she was about to say.

"Well there is this one thing..."

My heart took a joyful leap.

"Consider it done!"

She laughed. "Are you sure? You haven't even heard it yet"

"Ok what is it?" I asked a little curious.

"I want you to teach me how to play basketball"

Without thinking I blurted out "What! Are you serious?"

She frowned and I realized she was.

"Look do you want to go on that date with Gabby or not?"

I thought about it for a moment and said "Yeah I do"

"It's settled then I'll meet you at the nieghbohood park on Saturdays at 8:30 a.m" She rapidly gathered her things and walked to the door. I followed her.

"And are you sure that's what you want? Don't take this the wrong way or anything but you don't seem like the basketball kind of person"

She smiled. A kind that was real and sweet. "Don't be late Bolton" she said leaving.

I watched as she got in her car and drove away.

I stood there thinking that this McKessie girl was really something else.

**So how was that? Thank you to MermaidRam85 & Kimikae for reviewing! You guys reviews mean the world to me and thank you so much!**

**xoxo,**

**Jojo :))**


	4. The Plan

**Taylor's P.O.V**

Once I left Troy's house I went straight home. I couldn't believe that he wanted me to do the whole project. I thought he was better than that. Apparently spending time with Gabriella was more important than getting a A. I pulled in the driveway. Instead of getting out of the car I stayed. I just wanted to be alone right now. Today's event kept running in my head. Especially the ones at Troy's house. When I knocked on the door I wasn't expecting his mother to answer it. She was a nice woman. And I could see where Troy got his good looks from. Before she invited me in she asked who was I here to see. I said Troy and she held the door wide so I could come in.

Once I was inside I stared in awe. I never knew Troy was rich I mean I knew he had money but not this much! The place was elegant as a palace. It took all my will to not gawk.

"Please wait here one moment while I'll go and fetch Troy"

"Ok" I said nervously. I was still uneasy about seeing him again.

"By the way what is your name?" she asked unplugging her earbuds. She was listening to music.

"Taylor" I said smiling.

"What?" she said trying to turn down the volume on her ipod touch.

"Taylor" I said slowly so this time she would understand.

She nodded her head. "Ok Baylor I'll go get Troy for you"

I flashed her a frown while she went upstairs to get her son. I stood there staring like some moron. I could hear her knocking on Troy's door and him answering 'is it gabby?'. I tried my best not to frown. _Of course he would be asking for her after all she is his girlfriend. _They continued to have their conversation and I sat on the living room couch waiting patiently. Finally after five minutes he came down stairs with an appalled look on his face. I stared apprehensive at him. As usual he looked breathe-taking. I wish he would think the same for me. Hopefully he would notice my new look.

He said 'hey' and I said 'hey' back. After that I told him that he looked nice. He gave a quizzical look and then said the samething. That's when things started to go downhill.

He then asked if I didn't mind doing the project by myself since he has a date with Gabriella. That's when my anger really started to show. I couldn't believe he was doing this. A part of me felt bad that he and Gabby didn't spend alot of time with eachother while the other hated that they were together. But when he said that he'll do anything I got a idea.

I told him if he agreed to teach me how to play basketball then I'll consider it. He took a second to ponder and said yes. Now I know what your probably thinking I could of asked him for anything but instead I asked him to train me. Why would I do that? Simple. Because I will spend more time with him. And that's all I ever wanted. Even if it meant doing the whole project by myself and pretending to be interested in basketball. Which for your information I'm not. Saturday will be here in less than two days and I can hardly contain my excitement!

If everything goes according to plan I will kiss Troy Bolton and he will kiss me back.

**I know I haven't updated in a while. To be honest I kinda of forgotten about this story and this site. I'm back now so don't worry. I shall update every 4-5 days. **

**Jojoxx :))**


End file.
